1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to circular saw technology and more particularly, to a circular saw, which has a reduced dimension, avoids vibration and improves accuracy.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,888 and US Publication No. 2007/0163409 both disclose a sliding type circular saw. According to these two prior art designs, the worktable must be large enough to fit the travel path of the saw cutting device and the length of the saw arm so as to provide sufficient support to the workpiece. The large size of the worktable results in a large overall dimension of the circular saw. On the other hand, since the length of the arm of force of the saw cutting device is dependent on the distance it extends out of the sliding platform, these two prior art designs cannot effectively shorten this distance. Due to the longer arm of force, the saw cutting device can vibrate during a cutting operation, affecting the cutting accuracy.